


Bloodstream

by rin17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin17/pseuds/rin17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a letter to john</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

The words ever since I was young are sharper than knives, cutting me open again and again. It was hard but I got through it.Then he left for school and they cut again opened again. Nothing to heal it, too afraid to tell them encase of worrying them. So I kept them wrapped, concealed, covered from sight, so know one can see them. They would only try to cut deeper than ever before. So I keep them covered, put up walls, to afraid to let someone in again, they would hurt me more. Slowly going cold. Never believing that I would live to be of old age. Pushing even people important to me away. Acting out, doing drugs thinking that was my only escape from this world. Seeing, observing but taught myself not to care because it would only break me. 

Everything slows down, deep blue eyes show me to the light, giving me the will to move on. Slowly learning to let people in. Slowly letting him in again. Lighting, clearing and caring with out hurting. Those eyes, deep blue bringing me alive again, healing my wounds, uncovering them to let them air. And in turn I teach you to live again. My blood warming each and everyday until the ice melts and shows you... me. My light, my sun, my warmth, I thank you for the life you gave me. 

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes


End file.
